Kamen Rider Hero vs Kamen Rider Woz
by Pikatwig
Summary: Takeshi wakes up in a strange void and encounters the alternate Woz who aims to steal his powers. ...not much else to say here. One-shot. In honor of the Heisei Era ending.


For those who read the general Hero update, you may remember that I said I had planned to only release this one-shot on DA. I said that out of fear of length issues, but this story is long enough to be posted here. Yay.

We are officially one day away from the end of the Heisei Era. It's honestly hard to believe it's going to be over. The Era has endured for a long time and many heroes have come from it. Not just from Kamen Rider, but all sorts of other franchises.

I want to do something to honor the ending Era. I had something else that was supposed to do that, but it had to be delayed due to length. Said project will still be happening at some point.

Small thought I have. There's a national holiday in Japan called 'Showa Day'. Will that day still be a holiday in Japan or no? I couldn't find anything out about that, so… any opinions, guys?

Also, we are now past the day when Hero began his adventures. I will be making sure to put in a conscious effort to not reference anything past April 2019 in the story. We'll see how well that goes.

Here we go, guys. Here we go.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

Takeshi slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He gave a look around, but gave a soft gasp as he saw that he was in what looked to be just a dark area without any sign of other people or other life forms of any kind, "...what did I get myself into this time…?"

"...are you Narukami Tadashi?" a voice asked Takeshi.

"...it's Narumi Takeshi…" he corrected, "Where am I?"

"You are within a world of dreams, Heisei's Last Kamen Rider…" the voice responded as he slowly approached.

The bluenette gave a soft gasp as he quickly recognized the voice, but then his expression of wonder quickly faded and was replaced by a scowl as he saw it was the scarf and beret wearing Woz approaching him.

"You…"

"It is an honor to meet you, Heisei's Last Kamen Rider," the alternate Woz said with a slight bow motion, "Or should I call you Kamen Rider Hero? Or should I say Narumi Takeshi? Or how about your true name?"

"Shut your mouth," Takeshi angrily declared, "I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth, you twisted, fake, wannabe Rider!"

Alternate Woz simply stared at Takeshi for a moment before he broke out into a fit of laughter. He laughed for a little while before he calmed down enough to speak again, "Fake? Wannabe? I think YOU'RE the fake and wannabe here!"

"Says you…" Takeshi growled.

"Unlike you, I'm from the official world of the Riders you look up to…" the Alternate Woz declared with a wicked smile on his face.

"Wha…?" Takeshi gasped.

"Yes, that's right you fake Kamen Rider. I know you're from the 'real world'. You are just some fan who stumbled upon something unofficial, claiming the title of Kamen Rider a-" Alternate Woz spoke before he suddenly got interrupted by Takeshi giving him a punch to the gut from out of nowhere, "...wha…?"

"Shut. Your. Stupid. MOUTH! I don't care what you have to say!" Takeshi angrily declared.

"...fine…" the Alternate Woz declared as he slowly managed to straighten himself out from the punch, "Then your world is now on my to kill list…"

"You can't kill squat! Main Woz stole your powers!" Takeshi retorted. He then paled as he then saw the Alternate Woz take out the BeyonDriver and Miride Watches, "Uh oh…"

"And I wasn't talking about doing it myself, no…" Alternate Woz declared as he took out what looked to be an Another Watch, "With this… your world will be destroyed."

Takeshi stared for a moment before he gasped, "Another Blade…"

"With trace amounts of energy from the Undead used to restore it, thanks to this world…" Alternate Woz declared with an evil smile on his face.

"Come on, dude, you're just asking for trouble! That idea is just stupid and it's going to backfire on you HARD like it did in canon! The Undead are some of the most monstrous things in all of Kamen Rider!"

"Yeah. What's your point?" Alternate Woz declared without changing his expression before he gained a some what confused look, "And what, in the name of the savior, is that 'like in canon' line supposed to mean?"

"You don't get the harm you'll cause with the Undead, do you?! You're talking about creatures that basically fought for dominance of the world, that are pretty much completely invincible, can only be sealed up by the BOARD created Riders, and they fight each-other as soon as they make eye contact! If you try to unleash them on my world, then you're risking the very safety of humanity you IDIOT!" Takeshi yelled as he kicked the alternate Woz right in the head, "What happened to supporting 'your savior'?! Oh wait! That was just some big fat lie that you said to get time moving in a way you wanted it to move!"

Alternate Woz slowly got up from the attack and began to growl.

"You don't care about anyone, and you're a FRAUD! You're no Rider at all! Yea, I may have the powers of a fictional Rider from a world that is different from yours, but at the very least, I actually SAVE people unlike you!" Takeshi boldly declared.

"Name one such example…" Alternate Woz said as he started to get back up.

"You were perfectly willing to kill Shinji just to see if it would kill Mirror Shinji! What kind of Rider DOES something like that?! Not even the truly villainous Riders like Gaoh, Arc, or even Psyga went THAT far! Sure, they may have killed people, but they didn't try and kill the innocents, which Shinji is given his season got negated!" Takeshi retorted.

Alternate Woz could only stare in response to that statement.

"Not to mention the fact you flat out tortured the kid Time Jacker after you had your powers stolen!"

"He's evil."

"He's still a KID you ignoramus! You're a pett jerk who can't see what is really important, and even villains should be ashamed to work with you! I wouldn't be surprised if Swartz would've turned his back on you at some point!" Takeshi shouted.

"...enough of this conversation. I dragged you to this world for a reason…" Alternate Woz declared as he took out a blank Mirde Watch, "Fork over your powers and maybe I will spare you and your world…"

Suddenly, the Watch was shattered by what seemed to be an energy arrow.

"How about NO!" Takeshi yelled.

"...where did that come from?" the Alternate Woz muttered as he looked around, but saw nothing there. He then growled softly as he turned his attention to Takeshi, "Fine then… I'll have to take them by force…"

He then proceeded to pull out his book and opened it up, "'Before Kamen Rider Woz, Kamen Rider Hero shall be defeated and his powers will go into a Watch'."

Alternate Woz was set to close his book, but then saw it wasn't in his hand anymore, "WHAT?!"

"Looking for this?" a female voice said in a cutesy tone, "Here you go."

Alternate Woz looked to see it was Tiki-chan who had stolen his book and it was now in Takeshi's hands

"NONE OF THIS!" Takeshi yelled as he snapped the book in half across his leg, "This stupid book wouldn't work out fully for you anyways!"

Takeshi then quickly shredded the paper that was inside for good measure, "No more of this Death Note crud! It's just you and me, mano a mano, Rider vs. Rider, no outside forces!"

The Alternate Woz let out an angered yell in response, similar to the one he had when his powers were stolen, before he then glared at Takeshi, "Fine then…"

He then pulled out his Driver and put it on.

**=BEYONDRIVER!=**

"Your funeral…" Alternate Woz declared as he got out his Mirde Watch and activated it.

**=WOZ!=**

He loaded the trinket into the Driver and set it into position.

**=ACTION!=**

Techno music began to play as energy generated around the other Woz. He glared at Takeshi for a moment before he simply said one word, "...henshin."

He quickly moved the watch into position.

**=TOUEI! FUTURE TIME!=**

Rings surrounded him as the suit formed.

**=SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER… WOZ? WOZ?!=**

Blue katakana attached onto the helmet and the Rider simply stood ready for battle.

Takeshi let out an annoyed groan before he gave his own glare to the other Rider, "See? Even your own DRIVER can't believe you're actually a Rider!"

He then quickly got out his equipment and got it read, "I won't let you beat me! Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Hero stood ready for battle as Kamen Rider Woz simply gave a 'bring it on' motion to the teal Rider. Hero charged forward and punched Kamen Rider Woz in the chest as hard as he could. Kamen Rider Woz then tried to hit him back, but the teal Rider managed to evade.

Hero then got out another card, loaded it in, and activated it.

**=KAMEN RIDE: ...MARTH!=**

Hero was surrounded by a blue light before he was now in Kamen Rider Marth's default form. He then readied the Falchion and quickly slashed at Kamen Rider Woz at a rapid pace.

"...tch… time to try this…" Kamen Rider Woz muttered as he got out a purple Miride Watch and activated it.

**=SHINOBI!=**

He loaded it into his Driver and got it into position.

**=TOUEI! FUTURE TIME! DARE JA? ORE JA? NINJA! FUTURING SHINOBI, SHINOBI!=**

Kamen Rider Woz now stood in his Shinobi mode, before he proceeded to summon his weapon.

**=ZIKAN DESPEAR! KAMASHISUGI!=**

"You DARE use a respected, possible, future Rider to fight me?! That's a mockery!" Hero-Marth yelled as he fired the Falchion's gun at Kamen Rider Woz.

"You do remember that this is a sign that Kamen Rider Shinobi will exist, right? You should be thanking me for my role in affirming this hero will exist," Kamen Rider Woz reminded as he charged forward to try and disarm Hero-Marth, but a quick slash knocked the Zikan Despear out of his hand, "What?"

"I'd be thankful if it weren't YOU who confirmed it!" Hero-Marth yelled as he quickly loaded in another card.

**=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROY!=**

Hero-Roy, now armed with Roy's weapon, slashed at a quicker pace than with the Falchion. Kamen Rider Woz got knocked back a bit, but then…

**=TOUEI! FUTURE TIME!=**

Hero-Roy watched as the Shinobi based form vanished.

**=DEKAI, HAKAI, GOU~KAI! FUTURING KIKAI… KIKAI~!=**

Kamen Rider Woz now stood in his Kikai based form and managed to tank the slashes from Hero-Roy. Hero-Roy continued to slash at Kamen Rider Woz as fast and as powerfully as he could, yet the damage didn't even seem to phase the green Rider.

"Heh," Kamen Rider Woz smirked before he punched Hero-Roy away.

"I'm not done yet!" Hero-Roy yelled as he put in another card.

**=KAMEN RIDE: ...IKE!=**

Hero-Roy then shifted into Hero-Ike as Kamen Rider Woz punched him… only for Hero-Ike to easily endure. Kamen Rider Woz continued to attack, but Hero-Ike effortlessly tanked the attacks.

"Are you even TRYING?! This nothing!" Hero-Ike declared as he punched Kamen Rider Woz back, summoned the Ragnell, and then slashed at him.

"...tch… gonna need some help…" Kamen Rider Woz muttered as he got out a Ride Watch.

"Huh?" Hero-Ike blinked.

**=DIEND!=**

Kamen Rider Woz dropped the Ride Watch to the ground, generated some golden tools, and then made the Ride Watch turn into a duplicate of DiEnd, "Perfect. Now then… would you kindly summon me some back up?"

The duplicate DiEnd nodded and loaded in some cards.

**=KAMEN RIDE: BUILD!=**

**=KAMEN RIDE: GENM!=**

**=KAMEN RIDE: OUJA!=**

The duplicate DiEnd fired his gun and summoned the three Riders. All three got weapons ready, but then all got zapped.

"...now what…?"

**=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROBIN!=**

"Nope," Hero-Robin declared as he loaded in another card.

**=ATTACK RIDE: ...ELTHUNDER!=**

Hero-Robin fired a powerful blast at all four summoned Riders, knocking them back, and then he looked towards Kamen Rider Woz, "You honestly think these three could beat me?"

The trio of duplicates charged forward at Hero-Robin, but he simply loaded in another card.

**=ATTACK RIDE: ...NOSFERATU!=**

Hero-Robin waited a moment for the three Riders to get close to him and then caught up all three of them in the attack. He then kicked them back and then looked them over, "Y'know… it's fitting you had the fake DiEnd there summon these guys. Cause you're WORSE than all three of them put together! I mean, seriously! You've done things more twisted and evil than any of them, let alone Swortz!"

He then inserted another card into his phone.

**=ATTACK RIDE: ...ELWIND!=**

Hero-Robin then blasted the duplicate DiEnd away, also causing the other summoned Riders to vanish, "And I personally don't take too kindly to you cheating."

"I did not…"

"It's a bout between two Riders. I'm properly using my powers. YOU tried to call in back-up and that's against our duel's rules!"

"I never agreed to the rules… and, do tell, how I'm worse than Ouja, Genm, and Build put together?"

"SHall I say everything that I said about you before this point on top of you trying to kill your own allies or-?"

"I heard you the first time there…"

"Fine then. First, guy is a legitimate psychopath, wanting nothing more than to hurt and kill for the sake and the thrills, calling anyone who doesn't let him do his thing vexing."

"I know that. How am I worse than him?"

"You kill because you claim you're performing a great justice, but in reality, you don't care who dies. Next, Genm. He's a bit of a nutcase in a different way. He seeks power to prove he is the best possible, even if his methods aren't the best. He's crazy and fully shows his craziness. You're just crazy in your own way, far too sly about it, hiding it in a face of a grateful bystander who just happened to gain powers, and you play the same card of trying to help others that Genm did! Even worse, while Genm isn't fully aware of the odds or outcomes, YOU have full knowledge of those outcomes and throw caution to the wind!" Hero-Robin continued.

"...and Build…?" Kamen Rider Woz angrily asked.

"A main Rider with good intentions, yes, but is an idiot and is far to obsessed with his experiments at times, yet he's still a hero and managed to save people when he could. True, he ended up sacrificing two worlds, or so we thought, but at least he tried to save people when he got his head out of his experiments and regaining memories. As for you… you don't save people. You have a single solitary goal in mind and you aren't a hero worth anything seeing all the villainous things you've done JUST to get the future you're aiming at to form in the short term, but in the long run is WORSE than any mistake Build made. You know you've messed up when I think Build is better by comparison!" Hero-Robin concluded.

Kamen Rider Woz growled in anger as he resummoned his weapon and charged forward to try and attack.

"Time I put down the hurt…" Hero-Robin muttered.

**=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

Kamen Rider Woz swung his weapon, but Hero-Robin evaded it and reappeared behind his foe.

**=MICAIAH!=**

Hero-Micaiah fired some magic blasts at Kamen Rider Woz and quickly evaded his attacks, almost seeming to teleport around, before he smiled a bit at his form, "Heh… in retrospect, kind of like Geiz Revive Shippu…"

"...otototoi kiyagare de gozaimasu!" Kamen Rider Woz shouted as he attempted to strike with his weapon.

**=FORM RIDE: ...SOTHE ARMOR!=**

A blue dagger made out of magic quickly blocked the attack as Hero-Micaiah turned towards his foe, "Y'know… you're also much more predictable. The real Woz would be more sporadic with his appearances, seemingly random, and yet with his over-the top persona, I find him much more entertaining than you, even if he wants to bring about Ohma Zi-O."

"You're a fool… I'm trying to stop Ohma Zi-O an-" Kamen Rider Woz began to say before he got disarmed and kicked towards the ground.

"Puh-lease. You're probably going to be even worse than him. Heck, the real Woz cares so much for Sougo, I feel that in the end, he'll LET him become the hero he deserves to be, not the tyrant that time claims he'll become. You insisted that Geiz had no choice in becoming 'the savior' and basically sacrifice himself to ensure whatever you wanted would come to pass."

"Shut. Your. Stupid. MOUTH!" Kamen Rider Woz shouted, "You are really getting on my-"

He got interrupted by a sword striking him.

**=KAMEN RIDE: ...LUCINA!=**

Hero-Lucina continued to strike at Kamen Rider Woz with the Falchion. He then gave off a slight chuckle as he held the sword close, "This Rider is from the future… one whose world was supposedly destroyed and lost, but she's still around without anybody needing to die! See the irony there?"

"URUSAI!" Kamen Rider Woz shouted as he pulled on his Driver's lever and then set it back in position.

**=BEYOND THE TIME!=**

**=FULL METAL BREAK!=**

"Uh oh…" Hero-Lucina muttered as he quickly put the Falchion in the ground so that it would absorb the electricity from the finisher. Hero-Lucina then turned back to Hero and he watched an exhausted Kamen Rider Woz fall to his knees, "Well… this is something."

"You… are no true Kamen Rider…" Kamen Rider Woz angrily declared, "You're just a poser and faker… regardless of what the history books say."

"You're wrong… I am a true Kamen Rider. I'm a hero who will fight for others… a hero who will always protect the innocent… and I'm a Kamen Rider until the last breath!" Hero declared as he got out his Final Attack Ride Card, "And I'm honored to carry the legacy forward… as Heisei's Final Kamen Rider!"

The Final Attack Ride card glowed for a moment before Hero loaded it in.

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …=**

"You're finished!" Hero declared as he jumped up into the air and pressed the button on his phone.

**=HE-HE-HE-HEISEI RIDERS!=**

A series of cards appeared in front of Hero's path as he soared down. The cards were, in order, Black RX, Reboot Ichigou, G, Amazon Omega, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build, Zi-O, and finally Hero. As he passed through the first twenty-four cards, though, apparitions of the other Riders appeared behind him. Hero finally kicked Kamen Rider Woz and the Rider got blasted back, reverting back to normal, and Hero simply glared at him.

"This is the part where you run away," was all Hero told him.

Alternate Woz growled a bit before he simply retreated into the ether, leaving only the fresh scent of pine. The replica version of the BeyonDriver and the three Miride Watches all also vanished and the only thing left was the second Another Blade Ride Watch. The image of Another Blade soon faded off it before Hero smashed the watch into pieces.

"That takes care of that…" Hero commented. He then turned around to see the apparitions of the other Heisei Era Riders were all there. Hero gave a very slight chuckle as he looked to all of them, "...kore wa Heisei… (...this is Heisei…)"

G and Amazon Omega were the first to disappear from the group. This was then followed by Black RX.

"Why was he here?" Tiki-chan asked.

"By technicality, he was the first Rider to have a show broadcasted in the Heisei Era," Hero explained.

Reboot Ichigou and Build both left next, and then the others all slowly vanished as well. Eventually, the only ones left were Kuuga and Zi-O.

"Wow… what an honor…" Hero smiled.

"Arigatou," Zi-O said before he vanished as well.

Kuuga looked at Hero for a moment before he wordlessly gave him a thumbs up. Hero returned the thumbs up before Kuuga vanished as well. Hero's Final attack Ride Card then ejected from his phone and reverted back to normal.

"...hard to believe the Heisei Era will be over…" Hero commented as he reverted back to normal, "But… the legacy it built will always be remembered."

"Poetic," Tiki-chan commented.

"...okay, Tiki-chan… any idea how to get out of here?" Takeshi asked.

Tiki-chan meekly shrugged her shoulder as she sat down on Takeshi's shoulder. Both were then overcome by a very sudden sleepy feeling and slowly fell back.

"...wha…?" Tiki-chan mumbled.

"...guess we're about to drop…" Takeshi said in an exhausted tone before he fell onto his back, asleep.

* * *

Takeshi slowly opened his eyes and saw he was back in Kamui's hidden base. He saw that it was still evening and Kamui was asleep nearby. He then wordlessly went back to sleep.

* * *

Alternate Woz reappeared in a forest before he just exhaled.

"Where were you?" Swortz asked as he walked over to Alternate Woz.

"I was trying to prepare a back-up plan. I know that the chances of Another Blade failing are minimal to none, but I felt having a back-up plan would be smart," Alternate Woz explained.

"What was it?" Swortz questioned.

"Make an Another Ride based on Kamen Rider Hero."

"You managed to locate him?"

"Drew him into a dream world between worlds. The Another Watch had no reaction to his powers. I even disguised it as the Another Watch of Blade because they both used cards in the hope it would react. Nothing. He's about as much an enigma to making an Another Ride as Decade and the Riders from the Showa Era are," Another Woz explained.

Swortz simply sighed before he walked away from Alternate Woz. Alternate Woz looked to his book before he felt something strange… almost like his heart was stopping…

* * *

**Thank you for the memories, Heisei Era Heroes**

* * *

_Their era has ended…_

*Kamen Rider Kuuga stood with a thumbs up towards the viewer*

_But their legacy will live on… forever…_

*All of the Heisei Era Riders were shown*

_And one final fight… will make their names be remembered…_

*Various Heisei Era Riders were shown fighting*

_And our heroes will stand together_

?: Um…

*The scene then showed Takeshi*

Takeshi: What is this…?

*Hero was shown standing alongside Kamen Rider Woz, Kamen Rider Skull, Kamen Rider Den-O, and Kamen Rider Ryuki*

Woz: Heisei's Last Rider… it's an honor.

Takeshi: Thank you…

Den-O: **Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!**

_Kamen Rider: Dream Heisei War_

*Hero stood nearby Kamen Rider Kuuga before they jumped up together*

_Sayonara Heisei Era…_

_Welcome… new era…_

* * *

Got this done with time to spare before the Heisei Era officially ends. Pretty happy with that.

I gotta thank KKD for helping to make the outline of how this plot flows. I had the general idea in mind and he helped to make this story a reality. Thanks for the assist buddy.

Alternate Woz's line towards Hero-Micaiah loosely translates as "to heck with these parlour tricks". I stumbled upon seeing that line and I thought it would be a fitting thing for him to yell.

The reason that Black RX, reboot Ichigou, G, and Amazon Omega are all here in spirit for the finisher is because they're all technically Heisei Era Riders. Black RX was the first season to air in the Heisei Era, Reboot Ichigou is obvious, G was made before Decade, and much as I don't like Amazons… it's still a part of the era. Plus, there's lights for those guys in the Ziku Driver toy.

Favorite part has to be the Rider Kick at the end. It was pretty cool in my mind.

Hope that you enjoyed this little one-shot. Heisei Era… you will never be forgotten.

Just Live More.


End file.
